That time
by drade666
Summary: Every guy needs a prostate exam but what happens when you can't go to the doctor for one?


_**THAT TIME**_

"No, NO, NO!" Dean protested heavily as Drade stood with her arms crossed and head tilted.

"I have to agree with Dean on this one we're not going to do THAT!" Sam emphasized in agreement with his older brother.

"Look you boys are of that age and seeing as you 2 can't go to a normal doctor…" Drade trailed off

"Drade's right" Teresa agreed with the red headed huntress

"What?" Sam asked in surprise

"Look, I'm not thrilled with the idea but I also don't want you getting sick" Teresa explained to Sam

"Forget it!" Dean protested again

"Don't be such a baby, it's just a prostate exam" Drade stated raising her eyebrows

"Just a prostate exam and what makes you qualified again to do this?" Dean asked her

"Cause I took medical training in the core trust me I'm more then qualified" Drade assured him with a smirk.

"Sam, please" Teresa pleaded with him using her big dewy eyes that could always get Sam to agree to anything she wanted him too.

"Alright" Sam eventually agreed but still was unhappy about the idea

"Okay, one down…now either you can agree to it Dean or I'll simply tie you down while I do it" Drade told Dean in all seriousness.

"Fine! But I don't have to like it" Dean said unhappily crossing his arms like a pertinent child

"Alright, well in that case I'll be right back, just got to get a few things" Drade stated as she prepared to walk out the door. Teresa watched the boys to make sure they didn't pull a runaway while Drade was out getting the supplies she needs for both exams. Drade returned an hour later with a bag of stuff, which she took immediately into the washroom to set up for the boys before walking out and removing her trench coat then turning to look at them.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Drade asked

"Sammy's been dying for it so why doesn't he go first?" Dean said volunteering Sam who threw him a bitch face.

"Come on Sam, might as well get it over with right?" Drade stated trying to reassure him

Sam stood up reluctantly and followed Drade into the washroom then shut the door behind him. Sam stood awkwardly in the washroom as Drade wiped her hands with a damp towel by the toilet.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Drade asked not turning to look at Sam

"What?" Sam asked having never had a prostate exam in his life he got the concept but didn't really know how to go about it.

"Drop your pants, underwear too," Drade said simply still not looking at him as she fiddled with a couple things sitting on the toilet seat.

"What? Um…" Sam said shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other

"Sam, I get it but you can relax there isn't much I haven't seen" Drade told him finally looking at him.

"This is so embarrassing, why can't Teresa do it?" Sam complained his face turning 3 sheets of red.

"She doesn't have the training I do, now come on drop them and bend over…. your choice tub or sink" Drade stated turning back around

Sam turned his back to Drade as he started to undo his jeans then pulled them along with his underwear down till he could step out of them. Sam leaned over the sink suddenly thankful that Drade had covered up the mirror as he crooked one knee trying to hide his private pieces. Drade walked up behind Sam then grabbed his hip, which surprised him a little especially when she pulled him backwards away from the sink.

"Spread your legs Sam" Drade instructed him making Sam blush redder then before if it was even possible.

Drade slid her hand between Sam's legs pushing on his inner thigh to coax him to open them further. Sam complied but a little reluctantly then once his legs were far enough apart he suddenly felt cold gel smooth across his entrance making him shiver a little and before he could stop it a moan escaped his lips. Drade spread Sam's cheeks with one hand while her other one slid her index finger into him but the exam wasn't nearly as quick as he thought it would be as Drade worked him open until she could slide a second finger inside him. Sam was getting hard as Drade continued to administer the exam making him extremely uncomfortable then she crooked her fingers to find his prostate making direct contact. Sam bowed his head as he felt a jolt of arousal head straight to his dick making it fully hard now much to his dismay. Drade prodded his prostate a couple of times then removed her fingers from him with a smile before reaching under Sam to grab his hard cock. Sam jumped with surprise as Drade grabbed the base of his cock then groaned as she started stroking him with a twist at the end.

"What…are…you…doing?" Sam breathed out as Drade jerked him off

"I'm not an idiot Sam, I know what this kind of thing can happen during one of these exams so the medical personal sometimes had to relieve their patients" Drade explained still jerking Sam.

"But…" Sam didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when he was cut off by his own orgasm hitting him from out of nowhere with a shout he came into Drade's hand and on the cabinet. After Sam had come down from his orgasmic high Drade tossed him a towel to clean up with then walked outside to wait until he was finished. A few minutes later Sam walked out, over to his laptop while Drade looked over at Dean with a smile that was a little wicked looking but Dean didn't move.

"Come on Dean. Let's go" Drade insisted nodding towards the washroom

"Oh come on! Do I really have to…?" Dean complained but the look on Drade's face told him that if he didn't comply he'd be tied down unwillingly. Dean grumbled as he stood up from the bed and walked into the washroom with Drade who shut the door behind her, Dean grimacing as he saw the lube bottle sitting on the toilet seat lid.

"Alright big boy, drop 'em," Drade stated scooting past him

Dean turned around still grimacing as he undid his jeans then dropping them along with his boxers to the floor. Dean then turned to bend over the sink like Sam had also trying to hide his manly hood behind his leg as Drade walked around behind him doing the same as she had with Sam sliding a hand between his legs to encourage him to spread them wider. Drade smeared some of the cool lube along Dean's entrance making him jolt slightly from the cold but when Drade dipped her index finger into him she was surprised to find he had some lube already in place.

"Been having fun with Cas have we?" Drade commented with a smirk

"Shut your pie hole" Dean barked in a half moan as Drade swiftly inserted a second finger.

"You know, I never would have guessed you bottomed" Drade teased as she crooked her fingers to find his prostate.

"Shut…your…pie…hole" Dean breathed out again as his cock started to ache between his legs.

Drade smirked then prodded his prostate a few more times before removing her fingers from him. Dean moaned almost in disapproval as Drade slid her slick digits from Dean then moved the same hand to his achingly hard cock grabbing it's base earning her a loud groan. Drade started jerking him off like she had Sam but unlike Sam Dean started snapping his hips forward into her hand as he came close to the edge.

"Well your certainly more eager then Sam was" Drade whispered into Dean's ear her hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear as she finally sent him over the edge.

Dean's orgasm hit him swift and hard as Drade continued to stroke him through it Dean slowed his rhythm. After Dean came down from his high Drade tossed him a clean towel then walked out of the washroom just like with Sam to allow Dean to clean up. After he finished Dean walked out of the washroom to find the motel room empty except for Drade who was sitting at the table.

"Where are Sam and Teresa?" Dean asked in confusion

"Apparently Sam was up for round 2" Drade commented with a laugh as she flipped through a magazine.

"Oh…gotchya" Dean stated walking over to the bed to sit down

"Oh and by the way your company should be here soon" Drade stated standing up and grabbing her trench coat as she headed for the door.

"What?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"You'll see" Drade said simply as she left

A few minutes after Drade left Dean heard the flapping of wings then looked over to see Cas standing in the room. Cas' face was flushed, his clothing rumpled and his feathers puffed out in a way Dean recognized all too well from their numerous escapades together. The next thing Dean knew Cas was crawling up the bed to capture his mouth in his own.


End file.
